Luna
by Luka-sama
Summary: Si bien Gintoki era de los tipos que siempre tienen algo con lo cual salirse con la suya, esta situación era una la cual no comprendía bien y por lo tanto solamente se daba el lujo de disfrutarla sin pensar en las consecuencias a futuro. Besar a Tsukuyo era algo que solo haría el tipo con mas huevos en el mundo, por suerte aun nadie se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía entre ellos.


_Por que como toda pareja sea famosa o no que me guste, pues como que me gusta escribir unas historias de ella antes de seguir con otra XD_

 _Gintama no me pertenece._

 **Luna**

Si bien Gintoki era de los tipos que siempre tienen algo con lo cual salirse con la suya, esta situación era una la cual no comprendía bien y por lo tanto solamente se daba el lujo de disfrutarla sin pensar en las consecuencias a futuro. Desde niño como huérfano, guerrero con sus amigos, vago en el Yorozuya…había sufrido lo suficiente para saber disfrutar su presente.

Además no recordaba bien como había sucedido todo.

Solo recordaba como una tarde había dado en Yoshiwara y se topó con la cortesana de la muerte/amiga Tsukuyo, la mujer como siempre en su agradecimiento le dejo pasar solamente metiéndole un kunai en la frente, donde había una pequeña cicatriz gracias a ella de la cual se sentía orgullosa.

Hinowa quien estaba trabajando por la gran clientela les dejo pasar con una sonrisa.

No es como si él no hubiera notado que Tsukuyo estaba buena, con buenas curvas y unos grandes pechos que había sentido en más de una ocasión. Claro que la actitud de la chica era la que la alejaba de los hombres, incluso él estaba seguro que era más fácil besar a un león que a la chica en cuestión.

Pero eran buenos amigos.

Solo eso.

…

Eso pensó hasta que fue en algún momento que lo noto, la brillante luna reflejada en la piel pálida de la chica. La luna brillaba porque era el reflejo de la luz del sol sobre ella, Tsukuyo brillaba porque la luz de la luna reflejaba en su cuerpo…pero al igual que la luna ambas parecían tomar el brillo y hacerlo propio.

Acepto que era bonita.

Incluso aunque su rostro estuviera lleno de cicatrices, tenía una belleza particular.

-No eres fea Tsukuyo a pesar de tu carácter-comento de pronto casi contra su voluntad.

La mujer volteo a verle de mala forma, pero igual sonrió levemente como a él le gustaba ocasionar.

-Tu tampoco a pesar de ser un idiota-añadió ella con diversión.

Era el salvador del lugar, buen amigo y por alguna razón chico que tenía las palabras para hacerle sentir bien.

Luego todo dio un giro inesperado.

¿Quién comenzó el beso?

Bueno cada uno contestaría que el otro para evitar consecuencias, al separarse ambos se vieron con expresión de espanto y se alejaron rápidamente sin creer lo que paso. Ambos aceptaron que al menos una vez debía pasar para quitarse las ganas, pero eso no lograría hacer que lo admitieran en voz alta.

Ninguno se veía a la cara.

-Mierda-gruño Gintoki por bajo.

Se vieron de reojo algo sonrojados con las carajadas de los clientes abajo, los dos se evaluaron con la mirada sin saber que hacer ahora. Si bien podían hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, esa era la opción que ninguno estaba dispuesto a elegir en ese instante.

-Una vez más no hará gran diferencia-dijo Tsukuyo tan fría como siempre.

…

Ese día Gintoki salió con la cara bastante roja del lugar y pasó más de una semana para volver a poner un pie en Yoshiwara con su propia voluntad. Para nadie fue visible un cambio entre ellos así que nadie sospecho sobre que ambos habían compartido una noche entre besos y una que otra caricia nada inocente.

La kunai siguió estando en su frente y sus comentarios a la chica siguieron siendo groseros.

Solo fue esa noche.

Al menos hasta que ambos se quedaron solos para ir a patrullar la ciudad, realmente Hinowa estaba preocupada por otros traficantes y le pidió que acompañara a la rubia, ambos dijeron que no era buena idea pero como siempre Hinowa tiene la razón.

Nada sospechoso paso esa noche.

Al menos hasta que iban en un callejón y nuevamente se estaban besando antes de darse cuenta, ambos eran adultos y sinceramente pensaban que el otro no lo hacía nada mal, disfrutar de un buen rato sin compromisos no era algo malo.

…

Así fue durante dos meses, si Gintoki no pasaba en Yoshiwara, Tsukuyo iba a la superficie a dar una vuelta. Los dos siempre se terminaban viendo por accidente y la sensación era casi involuntaria, como si fueran dos imanes que se atraen.

Pero ninguno comentaba nada.

Para los demás era como si solo fueran buenos amigos.

Incluso cuando una noche en Yoshiwara, Tsukuyo dijo que tenía mucha presión, Gintoki dijo que hacer "eso" era un buen relajante. Como siempre cada uno le echaría la culpa al otro, no eran conscientes de que pasaba hasta que Gintoki ya estaba sobre ella quitándole la ropa sin camisa.

No eran delicados.

La vida les enseñaba que la vida era una perra en ocasiones.

Pero igual en algunos momentos donde Gintoki la acariciaba, para Tsukuyo el chico era demasiado suave y no podía evitar soltar un suspiro. Fue una noche bastante intensa donde aparte de los nombres del otro no dijeron nada, al terminar ella se alisto lista para patrullar y el chico de cabellera blanca se vistió diciendo que quería comer algún dulce, además era algo tarde.

-Una vez más no hará gran diferencia-comento esta vez Gintoki antes de irse.

La chica asintió en silencio.

Ninguno iba aceptar que había sido de las mejores noches de su vida.

…

Ella no era una cortesana de Yoshiwara, tenía principios básicos dados por Hinowa cuando era niña, pero al final no era alguien ni femenina o coqueta. Parecía que eso no le importaba a Gintoki, este después de aquella primera vez comenzó a visitarla más a menudo, cada uno sabiendo en que terminaría todo.

Así pasaron varias semanas.

En Yoshiwara no comprendían porque Tsukuyo comenzaba a notarse más relajada. En Yorozuya no comprendían porque Gintoki sonreía a veces como idiota. Claro que ninguno de los dos grupos relaciono el cambio de actitud entre ambos.

Nadie notaba como en las luchas donde participaban todos, los ojos de Gintoki se oscurecían si veía como Tsukuyo era herida, tampoco como la rubia siempre tenía una kunai lista para algún enemigo en la espalda del samurái.

Incluso ellos mismos no lo sabían.

…

Como siempre fue Gintoki el primero en descubrirlo.

Un día donde Kagura se había ido a dormir con Otae y Shinpachi, donde Tsukuyo llego a Yorozuya de forma discreta como una ninja y habían pasado una buena noche como de costumbre.

Fue después de varias secciones de buen sexo, cuando Gintoki medio adormilado noto como Tsukuyo aún no se había marchado como de costumbre. La mujer estaba sentada a su lado, dejando la manta solo cubriendo sus pies mientras para su deleite sus pechos se observaban, al igual que las múltiples cicatrices que tenía su cuerpo.

La mirada de ella estaba fija en la luna, probablemente recordando a su maestro o toda su vida en general.

Una chica fuerte que cargaba con todo ella sola y que incluso en ese momento era capaz de correr con tal de salvar a sus amigos incluso si necesitara morir.

Un alma pura.

Muy diferente a la suya.

Sonrió levemente y Tsukuyo volteo a verla con calma, una calma que solo mostraba para él ya que era sincera. Como si su presencia de verdad le ayudara a la chica que era más fuerte que él como persona.

-Eres bonita-dijo esta vez sin algún insulto de por medio.

El rostro de Tsukuyo se sonrojo levemente y giro el rostro a otro lado incomoda.

Lo sabía.

Ella sabía que él no daba halagos de esa forma, sabía que algo en él estaba cambiando y para su temor ella también. Probablemente se alejaría un tiempo de él para no involucrarse más de lo necesario, para no sentir algo demasiado fuerte que no pudiera detener.

Vio como ella se excusó patéticamente y estaba por buscar la ropa para irse corriendo.

La tomo de la muñeca y la atrajo a su cuerpo donde la envolvió en un abrazo, la mujer se paralizo por esa muestra de afecto y quedo en shock, era la primera vez que eso pasaba.

-Demasiado bonita-murmuro contra su oreja con algo de sueño.

Al final de intentar levantarse, se resignó a quedarse un poco más. Gintoki sabía que apenas se durmiera ella se iría, después de todo estaban juntos sin compromisos o estúpidas promesas, solo pasaban un buen rato usando al otro.

Tuvo un mal sabor de boca ante ese pensamiento.

Aunque tampoco era de los que le gustaban involucrarse, ya sabía cómo terminaba todo lo que el quería.

-No te pongas cursi-gruño la chica sin mirarlo.

La vio alzando una ceja, algo divertido.

-Tú no eres feo-añadió algo sonrojada.

Curiosamente la sonrisa de Gintoki fue sincera.

Ninguno de ellos sería el primero en decir sus sentimientos al otro, incluso no estaban seguros de sentir verdaderamente algo por el otro.

Así que por ahora eso era suficiente.

-Buenas noches Tsuky-dijo Gintoki antes de dormirse.

Antes de dormirse sintió a la chica suspirar entre sus brazos, por un momento llego una idea a su mente.

No importaba las cicatrices, su carácter, ser una fumadora, que le metiera una kunai en su frente…Tsukuyo le parecía mucho más bonita que la luna.

Claro que no lo diría en voz alta, al menos no por ahora.

 **Fin**

 _Gintoki te amo :3_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
